Phoenix's tears
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Severus Rogue a survécu à la morsure du serpent mais le venin coule toujours dans ses veines. L'Ordre du Phoenix compte sur lui et il reprend son poste de directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, des crimes spéciaux ont lieu. Arrivera-t-il à survivre à cette nouvelle guerre ? Laissera-t-il des liens d'amitié se tisser ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il ferma la broche de sa cape et jeta un bref regard à la pièce circulaire d'une blancheur aveuglante. Cela faisait presque un an déjà que Severus Rogue avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste afin de recevoir des soins très spéciaux. Après la morsure de Nagini, il pensait que sa mort arriverait en quelques secondes mais un coup de chance lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Hermione et Harry, qui avaient assistés à l'attaque du maître des potions, étaient revenus pour voir sa dépouille et ils furent bien surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était encore en vie. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune sorcière et l'Elu avaient eu l'idée de le faire transporter à l'hôpital des sorciers.

L'ancien professeur porta instinctivement une main à son cou à l'endroit où le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait mordu et il retint un frisson. Heureusement pour lui, il allait enfin sortir de cet endroit où il s'était senti captif malgré les visites de ses anciens collègues. Les médecins n'avaient plus rien à dire pour le retenir et c'est avec une joie bien dissimulée que Severus avait signé l'autorisation de sortie. Personne ne pouvait savoir que derrière son masque de froideur se cachait un véritable cœur mélancolique. Durant son séjour à Ste Mangouste, Severus s'était mis à penser à Poudlard et il s'était rendu compte avec surprise que l'école de sorcellerie lui manquait. D'ailleurs, même les bavardages incessants et inutiles des élèves lui avaient manqué dans le silence pesant de l'hôpital.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre sans un regard en arrière et se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus proches. Il se trouvait au premier étage et il arriva vite au hall d'accueil. La sorcière qui se trouvait derrière le bureau leva les yeux de son magazine et alla chercher quelques permissions de sortie que Severus devait encore signer. L'agacement du maître des potions s'affichait clairement sur son visage mais s'il voulait sortir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fut tout de même heureux de retrouver sa baguette et il franchit les portes de l'établissement avec un fin sourire en sentant l'air frais de ce début de matinée. La rue moldue était vide de monde et le sorcier se dirigea un peu plus loin en cherchant des yeux un portoloin mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un chat qu'il connaissait bien. Il suivit donc l'animagus dans une ruelle aussi vide que la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- **Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'attendiez Minerva ?**

Le chat prit forme humaine devant le maître des potions qui n'était en rien effrayé. Il leva un sourcil en attendant la réponse du professeur de métamorphose.

- **Poudlard a de nouveau besoin de son ancien directeur Severus.**

- **J'ai pourtant cru entendre que les parents étaient beaucoup plus rassurés depuis que vous avez repris la relève.**

McGonagall croisa le regard froid de Severus et elle lâcha d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucun commentaire son point de vue.

- **Les parents ignoraient que leurs enfants étaient sous le regard bienveillant de leur directeur. Ils ne savaient pas quelle bonté se cachait en vous.**

- **Oh je vous prie Minerva, cessez vos inepties. Je ne suis pas Albus alors évitez de parler de bienveillance et de bonté devant moi.**

La sorcière soupira en sachant très bien que son ancien collègue était quelqu'un de très borné.

- **Venez au moins à Poudlard Severus, peut-être changerez-vous d'avis.**

Ses paroles eurent l'effet souhaité car le maître des potions sembla intéressé. Ils transplanèrent près de Poudlard et entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les dégâts causés par la longue bataille contre le mage noir avaient été réparés mais certains endroits gardaient encore une marque indélébile des affrontements qui avaient eu lieu comme si l'école elle-même voulait montrer au monde des sorciers que le mal existait et qu'on ne pouvait pas triompher sans perdre de vies. Severus et Minerva montèrent directement dans le bureau directorial et le maître des potions sentit de nouveau un élan de mélancolie l'assaillir. Même dans le bureau, rien n'avait changé de place et le portrait de Dumbledore les accueillit avec son fameux sourire.

- **Vous pouvez reprendre votre poste Severus,** lâcha alors la directrice des Gryffondor.

L'ancien Mangemort hésitait encore car c'était tout de même une grande responsabilité de diriger la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Il s'installa derrière le bureau et regarda les papiers officiels en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Vous avez finalement raison Minerva. Il faut absolument que je reprenne cette école en main.**

McGonagall sourit et sortit du bureau pour aller prévenir ses collègues et le ministère de la magie. Ce que Severus avait vu lui avait suffi à lui faire prendre sa décision. Comme Slughorn s'était senti trop vieux pour continuer, il n'y avait plus eu potions et personne n'enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis la mort de Voldemort. Oui c'était sûr, Poudlard avait vraiment besoin de lui.


	2. Professeurs et tueries

**Chapitre 1 : Professeurs et tueries**

La rentrée n'allait pas tarder à Poudlard mais Severus pestait déjà. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait vainement de trouver des professeurs compétents et toutes les entrevues qu'il avait eues s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il ne recherchait pourtant rien de bien précis, seulement quelqu'un avec des compétences dans la matière. Il soupira et entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. L'ancien directeur des Serpentard leva la tête de ses papiers et détailla la personne debout devant lui. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets qui possédaient des yeux roses. Cette particularité physique n'étonna pas le maître des potions qui attendait seulement des résultats. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la lettre de motivation de la jeune femme.

- **Liviana Kaze, vingt-six ans. C'est bien cela ?**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et expliqua ses motivations. Au début, elle avait essayé d'être aurore mais après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait eu très peu de travail alors quand elle avait remarqué l'annonce pour un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, elle avait pris le premier train qui passait par là. Une seule chose la tracassait un peu et elle en fit part au directeur.

- **Pourquoi garder cette matière ?**

- **La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal peut toujours servir même s'il n'y a plus de mage noir. Imaginez un peu que les élèves se retrouvent confrontés à des créatures magiques, ils ne sauront pas quoi faire.**

- **Vous avez un bon raisonnement … Ce qui est normal vu que vous êtes le directeur de cette prestigieuse école.**

Severus allait parler à son tour lorsque des coups furent toqués à la porte. Il marmonna un vague « Entrez » et fut surpris de constater qu'un nouvel inconnu venait d'entrer. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux bleus parsemés de mèches blanches, le tout attaché dans une queue de cheval. Ses yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre marron, fixaient les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- **Excusez-moi pour le dérangement mais personne ne m'a prévenu que vous étiez occupé.**

- **Et vous êtes ?** demanda Severus avec suspicion.

- **Dimitri Aoshiro. Je venais pour le poste de professeur des potions.**

L'ancien professeur se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas en réfléchissant à une vitesse folle. Il se tourna ensuite vers les postulants.

- **Vous êtes engagés tous les deux. Je vous attendrai le premier septembre, vingt heures tapantes.**

- **Merci,** dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

Dimitri se contenta d'un hochement de tête et ils sortirent tous les deux. Les principaux problèmes de Severus venaient enfin d'être résolus grâce à ces deux inconnus assez spéciaux. L'année scolaire qui arrivait n'allait pas être de tout repos car il ne connaissait toujours pas l'antidote qui devait le sauver. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec l'infirmière mais elle n'avait rien trouvé pour l'aider.

- **Toujours en train de vous morfondre Severus ?**

- **Vous pouvez parler Minerva, je vous signale que ce n'est pas moi qui n'arrêtais pas de pleurer après la mort d'Albus.**

La professeur de métamorphose qui venait juste d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur lâcha un soupir de colère et fit demi-tour, arrachant un sourire vainqueur à Severus. Il détestait être dérangé quand il réfléchissait.

Une ombre encapuchonnée marchait dans les rues désertes de la capitale anglaise. Sa longue cape noire frappait ses chevilles à chacun de ses pas et les oiseaux se taisaient sur son passage. L'inconnu ne faisait pas attention à tout ce qui l'entourait car il suivait d'un pas rapide une jeune femme qui discutait tranquillement au téléphone. Cette femme ne voyait pas qu'elle était suivie et elle parlait avec un léger accent espagnol qui démontrait ses origines. L'homme qui la prenait en chasse eut un rictus en la voyant si désinvolte et il sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses poches de sa cape. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait plus eu le plaisir de tuer et sa soif de sang ne s'était pas éteinte avec la mort de son maître. Certains des alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient rendus sans discuter, préférant une mort rapide exécutée par un Auror plutôt qu'une mort cruelle aux mains des familles qu'ils risquaient tous de croiser un jour ou l'autre. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas mourir si tôt alors que l'ombre noir du Lord s'était dissipée et que les gens se promenaient désormais sans crainte. Il avait fallu au ministère de nombreux mois pour effacer la mémoire des moldus ayant été les cibles des Mangemorts et la vie reprenait désormais son cours de paix.

- **Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, je serai-là … Mais oui, c'est quand même l'anniversaire de papa… Je te laisse, j'arrive chez moi… Oui, je lui dirai bonjour de la part de sa tante… A dimanche.**

Les paroles de la mère de famille atteignirent les oreilles de l'homme en noir qui ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un nouveau sourire et ses yeux brillèrent alors d'une joie malsaine. Il allait enfin faire d'une pierre deux coups en s'en prenant en même temps à la mère et à la fille. Il continua de suivre sa proie et la suivit quand elle monta les escaliers d'un immeuble en piteux état. Elle habitait au quatrième étage avec sa fille de seize ans et son fils de trois mois et elle paya la nourrisse en la remerciant chaleureusement. Les deux femmes discutèrent un grand quart d'heure et l'homme commença à s'impatienter. La nourrisse sortit enfin et il se retrouva devant la porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution.

- **C'est toi Madeleine ?**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte et poussa un cri en voyant l'inconnu encapuchonné. Son cri n'eut pas le temps de résonner car le sorcier venait de lancer un sort de silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil irrité à la décoration moldue et tua la femme d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Des bruits de pas précipités lui firent bien comprendre que l'adolescente avait entendu ou bien vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il alla vers les chambres et la vit enveloppant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Il utilisa différents sortilèges pour attirer à lui le poupon et pour mobiliser la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il eut tué l'enfant, il se tourna vers la lycéenne et la libéra de l'emprise d'un des sortilèges.

- **Tiens tiens, une Sang-De-Bourbe, ça faisait longtemps …**

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper sa victime en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne reflétaient plus une seule étincelle de vie et c'est cette vision de mort qu'il savoura. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier d'un air dégoûté. Et dire qu'il avait dû souiller ses vêtements de Sang Pur avec l'air ambiant des moldus. Il sortit de l'appartement à grandes enjambées et tranplana enfin.


	3. Nouveaux professeurs

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux professeurs**

- **Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Comme tous les ans, la forêt interdite est strictement interdite pour les élèves sauf s'ils sont accompagnés par des professeurs. Les élèves qui ne respecteront pas le règlement seront renvoyés au bout du troisième avertissement. N'hésitez pas à demander conseils à vos préfets ou à vos directeurs de maison. Avant de commencer le dîner, veuillez accueillir vos nouveaux professeurs : Liviana Kaze, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Dimitri Aoshiro, professeur de Potions.**

Les deux nouveaux professeurs se levèrent sous les acclamations des élèves. Liviana adressa un signe de la main en souriant à l'ensemble de la grande salle alors que Dimitri se rasseyait avec un air sombre. Severus reprit alors la parole.

- **En plus d'être un nouveau professeur, Dimitri sera le directeur de Serpentard.**

Cette déclaration surprit à la fois les élèves et les autres professeurs. C'était très rare de voir un nouvel enseignant devenir directeur de maison aussi rapidement, surtout que l'année scolaire débutait seulement le lendemain. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'assit et les grandes tables se couvrirent de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Liviana parlait avec entrain avec Minerva qui semblait s'intéresser aux propos de la jeune femme.

- **Avez-vous entendu parler du meurtre de la moldue et de ses deux enfants ?**

- **Oui, vaguement mais je ne vois rien d'inquiétant là-dedans car même les moldus s'entre-tuent.**

- **Alors comment expliquez-vous que la cause de la mort reste inexpliquée ?**

Severus Rogue entendit la discussion des deux femmes et il tendit l'oreille pour en savoir un peu plus. D'après la professeur de métamorphose, les policiers moldus n'avaient pas encore trouvé le coupable parce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas assez.

- **Il n'y avait pas de trace de sang,** insista Liviana. **Et ils avaient les yeux ouverts !**

- **Il reste encore des Mangemorts en liberté,** murmura le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il ne pensait pas que la nouvelle enseignante l'entendrait mais c'est ce qui arriva. Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué mais il détourna la tête. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence du côté des professeurs mais on pouvait entendre les élèves parler entre eux. La table des Serdaigle accueillait plus de premières années que les trois autres maisons ce qui expliquait le brouhaha qui s'élevait peu à peu.

L'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs arriva enfin et les élèves suivirent les préfets de leurs maisons pour ne pas se perdre. La Grande Salle se vida en un rien de temps et Severus poussa un soupir d'épuisement avant de se lever.

- **Bonsoir à tous.**

Minerva lança un regard étonné à l'ancien maître des potions car c'était assez rare qu'il adresse la parole aux autres enseignants. Il quitta la Grande Salle et les autres professeurs l'imitèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Bienvenue à votre premier cours de potions. Nous allons aujourd'hui apprendre à faire une potion de guérison.**

Dimitri agita sa baguette et les instructions apparurent au tableau. Les élèves se placèrent derrière les chaudrons et suivirent les instructions. Leur nouveau professeur passait dans les rangs et donnait des conseils aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent réussir. Les élèves avaient tous entendu parler des cours de potions du professeur Rogue et ils furent très heureux d'avoir Dimitri. Le cours passa rapidement et la majorité des élèves avait réussi à faire la potion. Ils quittèrent tous la salle en souriant et allèrent en cours de métamorphose. Minerva remarqua pour la première fois que des élèves souriaient en sortant de potion et elle sut que Severus avait choisi le bon professeur de potions.

- **Je vais vous apprendre à changer un scarabée en bouton. Suivez-bien la démonstration.**

Elle agita sa baguette et prononça distinctement le sortilège. Le scarabée qui courait sur son bureau se changea en un instant en un bouton de pantalon en argent et les élèves applaudirent. A la fin du cours, les tables étaient recouvertes de boutons et Minerva eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que la nouvelle génération de sorciers était encore meilleure que les précédentes. Les élèves sortirent du cours en parlant avec beaucoup d'entrain pour aller à leur dernier cours de la matinée : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Liviana. Au bout de dix minutes, les élèves commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais une gerbe d'étincelles blanches les fit sursauter. Des flammes surgirent de chaque portrait et ils poussèrent des hurlements de frayeur. Les flammes disparurent et cédèrent la place au professeur Kaze qui souriait avec malice.

- **Heureusement pour vous que je n'étais pas une ennemie,** déclara Liviana sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

- **Mais professeur, nous ne redoutons rien dehors puisque Vous-Savez-Qui est mort,** dit un élève avec la voix tremblante.

- **Avez-vous entendu parler de l'assassinat d'une moldue et de ses deux enfants ?** demanda calmement leur professeur.

-** Oui,** répondit une jeune sorcière, **d'après la Gazette du sorcier, c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier.**

- **Exactement. Certains sorciers n'hésitent pas à tuer même si le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est mort.**

La discussion se finit à ce moment et elle leur ordonna d'ouvrir leurs livres. Les manuels avaient beaucoup changé et il y avait maintenant des sorts d'attaques dedans dès la première année. On trouvait même un chapitre sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

- **Quelqu'un peut me dire combien de sortilèges Impardonnables existent ?**

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et Liviana interrogea une Serdaigle.

- **Trois, professeur.**

- **Bien, peux-tu me dire lesquels ?**

- **Le sortilège Doloris pour la torture, l'Imperium pour l'obéissance et l'Avada Kedavra pour la mort.**

- **Bravo, vingt points pour Serdaigle.**

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et les autres élèves de sa maison l'applaudirent.

- **Ces trois sortilèges ont beaucoup été utilisés pendant la Grande Guerre qui nous a opposé à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. L'hôpital pour les sorciers a connu une période très difficile car il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour guérir les victimes. Encore aujourd'hui il reste des sorciers victimes de la Grande Guerre qui ont toujours des séquelles.**

- **Madame, vu que d'après la Gazette du sorcier il y a encore des morts moldus à cause des sorciers, reverrons-nous des gens victimes de sortilèges Impardonnables ?**

- **Je le crains, effectivement et ce sera de mon devoir de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre ces sortilèges. Même si il n'y a aucun moyen de défense contre le sortilège de la mort …**

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle et le professeur Kaze eut alors un sourire rayonnant en désignant les livres ouverts.

- **Quelle est la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? Vous me ferez un parchemin sur cette question pour le prochain cours. Bonne journée !**

Les élèves partirent et certains se mirent à grogner contre les devoirs qui commençaient déjà à tomber. Un parchemin complet à faire pour le lendemain, c'était déjà de trop pour les premières années. Tous les professeurs et les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et les conversations reprirent à bon train. Les deux nouveaux professeurs s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour parler du meurtre de la femme moldue. Dimitri était d'accord avec Liviana et il se demandait s'il fallait redouter de nouveaux assassinats.

- **Où est le directeur Rogue ?** demanda alors Liviana à son collègue.

- **Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le dîner d'hier soir.**

Minerva ne semblait pas préoccupée par l'absence du directeur, bien au contraire, car elle discutait avec l'infirmière. Leur sujet principal de discussion était l'Ordre du Phœnix car cet Ordre s'était récemment agrandi avec l'arrivée de nouveaux sorciers.

- **Albus serait heureux de voir l'Ordre aussi grand,** commença Pomfresh.

- **Et il serait aussi heureux de la mort de Voldemort,** continua l'animagus. **Mais nous aurions aussi besoin de ses conseils pour les choses étranges qui arrivent dans le monde des moldus.**

- **Voyons Minerva, nous avons combattu tellement de monde, un simple sorcier ne devrait pas nous faire peur.**

- **Sauf si ce n'est pas un simple sorcier,** ajouta Severus en s'asseyant.

Il venait d'arriver discrètement, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Il était certain que l'homme qui avait tué la femme moldue et ses deux enfants était un ancien Mangemort et il était prêt à tout pour le prouver.


	4. Réunion de l'Ordre

**Chapitre 3 : Réunion de l'Ordre**

-** Il y a encore eu des assassinats de moldus,** déclara Kingsley avec un air sombre. **Ce sont des sorciers qui les ont tués.**

- **En est-on sûr ?** demanda prudemment Minerva.

- **Oui. Des Aurors sont allés sur les lieux des crimes et il n'y a aucun doute possible. Nous devons désormais rester sur nos gardes.**

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée réunie dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard. Kingsley, qui était le ministre de la magie, avait fait réunir les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour leur faire part des crimes atroces commis chez les moldus les semaines précédentes. Plus personne n'osait parler face à cette déclaration et certains échangeaient des regards inquiets. Depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, il s'était écoulé un an sans problème et ils avaient vite conclu que le pire était passé. Le ministre posa son regard sur chaque personne pour vérifier les réactions et ainsi mettre en place des groupes de défense et d'observation.

- **Les meurtriers ont-ils laissé une trace quelconque de leur passage nous permettant de les identifier ?** l'interrogea Bill Weasley.

- **Aucune,** répondit le ministre. **Nous avons essayé plusieurs sortilèges de révélation mais il faut croire que les criminels avaient tout prévu d'avance.**

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent de nouveaux des regards et l'angoisse se lisait sur de plus en plus de visage. Certains membres de l'Ordre espéraient secrètement que les attaques ne concernent que les moldus car ils avaient peur pour leur famille et leurs amis. Le plus silencieux fut Severus qui restait perdu dans de sombres pensées. La question de Bill était présente dans son esprit mais il préférait ne pas engager une réponse tant que ses soupçons n'étaient pas vérifiés.

- **Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé Severus,** le surprit Minerva.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un brise le silence et encore moins à ce qu'on lui parle directement. Sa réplique resta coincée dans sa gorge car il n'osait plus mentir. Mais comment pouvait-il faire part de ses doutes à cette assemblée qui tremblait déjà ? Severus remarqua que la chute du Lord n'avait pas arrangé les choses car les sorciers se reposaient tranquillement sur leurs acquis sans penser que la magie d'attaque leur serait utile.

- **Je pense avoir une piste,** commença le directeur de Poudlard. **Mais je voudrais vérifier qu'elle est juste avant de vous en faire p…**

- **Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre,** le coupa Kingsley. **Toute piste sera la bienvenue pour trouver ces sorciers avant qu'il y ait de nouvelles victimes.**

Depuis la première annonce de meurtre chez les moldus, Kingsley s'était mis en tête de contrer le caractère assez spécial de Rogue et il n'allait pas passer sa chance de remettre en place le directeur actuel de Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ancien Mangemort restait si secret après la mort de son ancien maître et l'arrestation de tant de serviteurs des ténèbres. Kingsley savait que Severus ne se sentait pas à sa place dans les rangs de l'Ordre, surtout depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'homme qui avait été le premier à lui faire confiance. Il avait vu les Mangemorts être jugés et certaines fois, Severus se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux. Les membres de l'Ordre, surtout Kingsley et Minerva, avaient essayé, en vain, de lui assurer que grâce à lui, ils avaient eu beaucoup d'avance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais l'ancien Mangemort se plongeait dans ces moments-là dans un silence de plomb.

- **Je crois que certains Mangemorts ont décidé de se venger sur les moldus,** tenta Rogue.

Il avait essayé de glisser ça tranquillement dans la conversation mais les mines choquées des membres de l'Ordre lui apprirent qu'il manquait cruellement de tact. Des murmures commencèrent à fuser et le ton monta alors que chacun se demandait si l'annonce du directeur de Poudlard était à prendre en compte. Kingsley soupira et lança un regard chargé de lassitude à Severus qui comprit alors que le ministre de la magie avait l'habitude de ce genre de réunion. Le ministre se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

- **Nous savions tous un jour ou l'autre que les Mangemorts en liberté essayeraient de se venger et ce jour est arrivé. Je vous demande à tous d'être très vigilants.**

Tous les membres de l'Ordre fixaient Kingsley qui attirait l'attention tel un aimant. Ses paroles pleines de bons-sens inquiétaient plus qu'elles ne rassuraient mais au moins, il ne s'embarrassait pas de mensonges.

- **Surveillez vos hiboux et notre moyen de communication car les réunions de notre Ordre se feront plus souvent. Ceux qui se sentent trop faibles ou qui ne souhaitent tout simplement plus faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix viendront me voir à la fin de la réunion.**

Il connaissait l'ampleur de ses paroles mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se radoucit tout de même et ajouta.

-** Je comprends que vous ayez peur pour vos proches mais n'oubliez pas que nous avons déjà réussi à vaincre certains serviteurs de Voldemort et qu'Harry a réussi grâce à nous tous.**

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du ministre de la magie. Il essaya de le cacher mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu pour Rogue qui lui jeta un regard assassin. Le fils de James et Lily n'avait plus peur de Severus depuis qu'il avait vu tous ses souvenirs et ça énervait l'ancien directeur de Serpentard au plus haut point.

-** A bientôt chers amis,** déclara finalement Kingsley pour clore la réunion. **Severus, je voudrais te parler.**

Les membres de l'Ordre sortirent de la salle le plus discrètement possible en lançant des regards inquisiteurs au ministre et au directeur de Poudlard. Rogue attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour rejoindre le ministre.

- **J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé deux nouveaux enseignants pour Poudlard,** commença Kingsley.

- **Oui et ils font un travail formidable. Les élèves ne se plaignent pas d'eux, même pas les Serpentard …**

-** C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre et c'est pour ça que je souhaitais te faire part d'une idée.**

Severus attendit avec un peu d'appréhension car il espérait que le ministre ne mettrait pas en danger la vie de Liviana et de Dimitri.

- **Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient intégrer l'Ordre ?**

Le directeur de Poudlard resta sans voix en entendant cette question et il plongea dans une longue réflexion. Il avait accepté les candidatures des deux professeurs pour offrir aux élèves un enseignement de qualité mais il ne pensait pas les enrôler dans l'Ordre …

-** Ils sont très doués mais avant de te donner une réponse, je préfèrerais leur en parler.**

- **Je comprends Severus mais fais vite.**

La discussion s'arrêta là et les deux hommes sortirent de la salle sur demande sans croiser d'élèves, ce qui était déjà bien … Le directeur de Poudlard faisait tout pour que ses élèves ignorent que les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient en secret dans l'établissement le plus célèbre d'Angleterre dans le monde magique.

Severus regarda le ministre partir puis il s'autorisa un soupir. Lui qui pensait reprendre son poste dans un moment de paix …

- **Monsieur le directeur ! Vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais !**

Severus vit s'approcher Dimitri et il remarqua l'air préoccupé du professeur de potions.

- **Un de mes élèves vient de quitter précipitamment mon cours en prenant toute ses affaires … Sa mère s'est faite tuer et c'était une …**

- **Née moldue,** finit Rogue.

Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais il garda ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les élèves de Poudlard mais tout recommençait comme avant. Il passa machinalement son bras là où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres avant la mort de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer l'espion car les Mangemorts encore en liberté devaient savoir le rôle qu'il avait joué durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

- **Faut-il que je prévienne le reste des élèves ?** demanda alors Dimitri.

- **Non, c'est bon, je m'en chargerai … Mais merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

- **Je pensais que vous l'étiez en tant que directeur mais apparemment, sa famille a préféré taire le drame et le récupérer sans votre avis.**

Le silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers et Dimitri décida de laisser le directeur seul dans ses pensées. Celui-ci retourna dans son bureau en pensant qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander au nouveau professeur s'il voulait faire partie de l'Ordre. Au moins, il aurait tout le temps de le faire pendant le repas du soir, repas qui arriva vite.

La cacophonie habituelle liée à tous les bavardages des élèves sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Liviana qui adorait entendre les élèves discuter avec entrain. Elle alla s'asseoir à la grande table des professeurs et vit qu'il restait une place à la droite du directeur. Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec Dimitri et il se tourna vers elle, un air grave sur le visage.

- **J'ai entendu parler de vos performances en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et comme je le disais à votre collègue, j'aimerais que vous fassiez partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix.**

Severus était connu pour ne pas s'embarrasser de longues phrases et pour dire directement ce qu'il pensait mais le professeur Kaze ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui ferait une telle proposition et elle n'allait pas laisser cette occasion passer.

- **J'en serai très honorée professeur Rogue mais êtes-vous certain de votre décision ?**

-** A vrai dire, c'est le Ministre de la magie qui a eu cette idée mais comme je trouvais qu'il avait un bon raisonnement, j'ai préféré vous en parler.**

- **Pour moi, c'est certain, j'accepte sans problème, surtout avec tous les meurtres qui sont en train de se dérouler.**

- **C'est pareil pour moi,** enchaîna Dimitri. **Si nous pouvons être utiles au monde des sorciers d'une autre manière que par notre enseignement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.**

Rogue esquissa un faible sourire qui n'échappa pas à Minerva. A croire que la morsure de Nagini avait eu un effet positif sur l'ancien Mangemort …


End file.
